Bullet Speed Outlaw
by Talkos
Summary: A boy named Saku and the best gun slinger in the west who is Vashes Long lost brother come to an abandone town and loses his best freind to a sherif...barly escaping with his life he feels a need to make things write again... EVentually, a girl named Inna
1. The Tragic Day That Started It All

Trygun

(Lost Episode I created...)

Bullet Speed Outlaw

Saku was walking to the bar. He knew that he would fine Keogie there. When he walked in, the room went silent. "SAKU HELP!" A voice called as Saku looked over to see Keogie playing cards with one guy and another guy had a gun at his head. "What now..." Saku said under his breath. His Short black hair hid in his jacket color that was always up his black Jean's where kind of dusty he had black tennis shoe's on that where pure black. "Let him go..." Saku said to the two men. Keogie stared wide eye's his short orange hair was always spiked he wore a orange T-shirt and a black vest. He had matching black Jean's and shoes like Saku's. He looked up at the guy across from him. He was wearing your typical cowboy cloths. "we're just playing a little game!" He insisted. "FOR MY LIFE!!!" Keogie yelled then the guy with the gun who was also in your tipical cowboy outfit punched Keogie in the stomach. "SHUT UP!" Keogie was out cold. This guy was a real hard puncher... "Look's like I win..." The one who was playing said. "Bruno... Kill him now!" The guy commanded as Bruno fired the gun. When the smoke cleared everyone gasped. Saku had Keogie on his back and they where on the other side of the room. " Don't mess with the Bullet speed Outlaws." He warned..." YOU TWO ARE THE BULET SPEED OUTLAWS!!! COME ON BRUNO LETS GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" The two ran off. Keogie started to wake up. "Wh-what happened...huh? HAY SAKU!!!" Keogie said with a big smile...the 16 year old kid was glad. Saku was like his big brother even though there was a 2 year age difference they where closer then brothers. "Are you-" Saku stopped moving completely...some one had a gun pointed to his head. "My name is Mia...you two are coming with me!" Mia said...she was obviously after the bounty on the two boy's heads. "LEAVE SAKU ALONE YOU BIG BULLY!!!" Keogie grabbed his gun and fired at Mia Saku had ducked and then tripped Mia. Her silver Hair was rushing in the wind. Her school girl outfit was red like the setting sun and her eyes where blue like the ocean. She had white boots that matched her hair and outfit very nicely." HAH YOU MISSED!!! WOW!!!" Saku fired at her but she barley dogged it. She jumped and started to fire rapidly at Saku. NO SAKU LOOKOUT!!!" Keogie yelled. He jumped in the way and took seven of the eight bullets. Keogie laid on the ground...dead...." KEOGIE! KEOGIE! SAY SOMETHING KEOGIE!!!!" Saku was shaking Keogie...but with no luck...Keogie was dead...." How dare you..." He whispered..."Hay what do you care he was just your partner in crime...but don't worry you'll be joining him soon enough!!!" Mia yelled evilly. "HOW DARE YOU KILL KEOGIE??? YOU WILL PAY FOR HIS DEATH!!!!" Saku started to fire rapidly at Mia..." GAAAAAAAAAAA NO IT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO END LIKE-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" She fell to the floor...dead....."....Keogie...." Saku shed one soled tear for Keogie. He was the kind of guy who wouldn't be caught dead crying. About 2 hours later Keogie and Mia where both buried in diffrent graves Saku left a rose by Keogie's grave. "See you Cowboy…Some where Some day…" He said then disappeared in the mist.


	2. The Other Brother And Saku's Old Freind

Zaku… The Older Brother

And

Saku's Long Lost Friend

"**Nothings gona be the same now that Keogie is gone…."**  
Saku mumbled to himself. He felt so empty inside…so lost…so…so…  
**" HAY YOU!!! "**  
A voice called out. Saku looked to the left of him to see another person that looked similar to him said. He wore a cloak like his only it was red instead of black. The guy was taller then him and had red hair. He pulled out a gun and aimed at Saku.  
**" I was looking for you little brother. Now that I've found you…your death is here…"**  
Saku's eye's widened as his brother pulled the tiger. Saku had ducked but it wasn't enough. His shoulder had a bullet in it now. Saku glared at his brother. Pulling out his gun he realized he only had one bullet left!  
**" Oh no…what am I gona do…."**  
He didn't have time. His brother pulled the trigger and it fired the gun out of his hands!  
**" Dam it… "**  
Saku looked up and did the only thing he could jump and punched. But before he could some one came up from behind and hit him in the back of the head. He was out cold.  
**" Thank you Isaac. "**  
Saku's brother said as Isaac bowed and Saku's brother aimed the gun at Saku's head. Suddenly the gun flew out of Saku's bro's hands.  
**" What the- "**  
Saku's brothers (Who's name is Zaku) said as he looked at a red head kid with two guns, a black vest with an all grey shirt underneath and blue genes, stood behind Isaac.  
**" Back off… "**  
He said in a dead serious tone. His reddish brown hair covered his eyes and his arms holding the guns were in an x shape crossing his chest.

"**Who are you? I demand to know!!! "**  
Zaku asked as he quickly fired rapidly at the mysterious kid. When the dust cleared, Zaku had killed his own man. The red head was now standing right behind Zaku.

"**My name is none of your concern. I am considered a ghost amongst you mortals. People call me shadow. And I suggest you leave before you die. I'm in the mood for blood anyway…"**

The mysterious red head ordered as Zaku's face turned pale. He dropped the gun and left. The red head walked over to Saku who was still out.

"……**moan……"**

He flipped Saku over to check his pulls. He was still alive.  
**" Thank God…he isn't dead… "**  
A few hours later Saku woke up. He was in a bed some where in a nice room. He jumped, startled at the fact that his brother didn't kill him. He looked all over the room then finally next to him he saw the red head kid.  
**" Who are you? And how did I get here? "  
**Saku realized he was all bandaged up too. His shoulder and his head had bandages and medicine on his wounds.

"**What can't remember your child hood friend?"**  
The red head kid complained. He looked at Saku in a disappointed way.

"**Child Hood Friend? What are you talking about? Who are you!? WHY DID YOU HELP ME!?!?!?!? "**  
Saku asked. He was freaking out like as if this guy was sent to kill him.

"**It's me… Red…"**  
Red said. Saku studied Red's face for a moment. Then his eye's widened. Red's eye's where red. Not all red without any pupils just red with pupils. Normal eye's except the coloring was red like an albino only he wasn't an albino. Saku knew who he was. He had found some one he knew in this town.

"**IT IS YOU RED!!! "**  
Saku broke down. He jumped out of the bed and hugged red. Tears streaming down his face because…well Red was the last person Saku could trust in this world now. That is of course unless Red had any one trust worthy to become friends with.  
**"……it's ok Saku……"**  
Red patted Saku's head. Red was older then Saku. When they where both still a kid, Red was the one who would always help Saku if he was getting picked on by bullies or someone…  
**" Keogie is gone……Everyone's gone! IT'S ALL MY FAULT RED WHAT AM I GONA DO!!!! "**

Saku cried out… He was just a kid no older then 14 what was he supposes to do? Everyone was after him because of a bounty and because of it his friends paid the price with their lives.

"**It's ok Saku… I won't end up like them I was trained in the art of the ghost remember… I can do anything no one can kill me…"**  
Red told Saku. Saku wiped his tear.  
**" You must think I'm a big baby now huh? "**  
Saku said with a smirk on his face.

"**Not really… You just gotta be strong ok. Try not to cry anymore got it? "**  
Red said patting Saku's head once more.  
**"Ok I promise. "**  
Saku said. Then they both laughed for a minute.  
**" I have been looking everywhere for you Saku. Now that I have graduated all the arts of Ghost Techniques and All the Darkness Attacks and Abilities and everything to do with silence loneliness darkness and ghost… I can help you with your mission. "**  
Red said.  
**" Really? This is no joke right? "**  
Saku asked…  
**" No silly! I have two friends I'd like to meet up wit in the next city. They can help us too ok Saku?"**  
Red asked  
**" RIGHT ON!!!"**  
Saku replied. Then went back to his serious self  
**" So it's off to Indigo city…I'm ready for it…"**  
They where on they're way…

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	3. The Girl Who Created A New Mission

The Girl Who

Created A New Mission

Saku and Red where walking and walking for what seemed like years. They walked so long Saku forgot what it was like to just stand or sit.

"**Red....,"**  
Saku finally began to say…

"**What is It Saku?** "

Red asked in a some what annoyed tone. They where in the middle of the desert with no water, what was there to talk about at a time like this?

"**You said that you where gona help me with my mission… Witch is to become the best gunner ever right? "**  
Saku asked.

"**Yeah what of it?"**  
Red was no confused. Not knowing what Saku was thinking or doing at a time like this, asking stupid questions.

"**Well… will we be fighting bounty hunters like Mia along the way?"  
**Saku asked… very stupidly might I add…

"**DUH!!!"**  
Red yelled in anger but at that moment they both froze. Saku looked around as did Red. Suddenly five men surrounded them and they all started to fire rapidly at them. When the dust settled the men all thought Saku and Red where dead. They walked to Saku who was on the floor and right when they where about to scalp him…  
**" DIE!!!"**  
Saku flew up and threw about 10 daggers at the men. Red jumped up and then started to use fire balls on the remaining men.  
**"Who are these guys?"**  
Saku asked with rage as five more men appeared right out of the sand.  
**"I dono… the only thing I know is that these guys are sand creatures. There master is hiding some where…they are probably after your bounty lets get out of here while we…still…can…."**  
Red's voice was slowing down because they where surrounded my literally millions of sand men. He hit his head as if to say we're doomed.

"**Great…just great…"**  
Saku said sarcastically. Suddenly a girl arose out of the sand but she was completely clean.  
**" Are you Saku?"**  
She asked.

"**WHO ARE YOU??? AND WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW???"**

Saku yelled.

"**My name is Inna. I am indeed a sorcerer… but not of these foul creatures. I control Aeons. Allow me to help."**  
She jumped in the air then called out two names.  
**"VALIDFOR IFRIT ARRISE!!!!"**  
She yelled as a fire hell wolf demon came from the ground and a Bird demon of the sky flew down from the heavens. They both looked evil but they weren't.  
**" What is your command lady Inna?"**  
Asked the bird like creature.  
**" Validfor destroy the sand demons with explosions."**  
She explained to Validfor.  
**"And I, Lady Inna?"**

The hellish wolf asked. Validfor and this wolf demon, where both 10 times bigger then any normal creature or demon.

"**You Ifrit shall do the same!"**  
Inna said. With that Validfor flew above the sand men. It opened its mouth and bomb-like explosions came down destroying everything in its path. Ifrit jumped in the air and started throwing meteors at everything in its path. It destroyed half the monsters.  
**" C'mon while they're rebuilding! Ifrit and Validfor will hold em off lets go!!!"**  
Saku and Red stared at Inna as if they where a couple of weaklings…  
**" LETS GO PEOPLE!!! Keogie told me to help you guys out until he comes back now lets go!!!"  
**Inna said…  
**" Keogie…wait…KEOGIE!!!"**  
Saku ran after her wanting to know more about Keogie.


End file.
